The Guiding Light
by lunarangel13
Summary: My first fanfiction. IT is about a girl who is thrown into destiny's path. She will join Riku and Sora in a life changing quest for her inner guardian. Might go M rated later on. OC/Riku
1. Chapter 1

My Other Half

~_One year prior of Kingdom Hearts_~

_A gentle breeze blew across my face as I stared into the endless sea. The heat beats down on me as if someone had turned up a temperature gauge on the sun. I turn around and noticed that I was on some type island in the middle of nowhere. A voice quiet as a whisper could be heard behind me. I quickly turn to see whose voice it belongs to. There stood a boy with silver hair that was like the colors of the stars of the night sky. His eyes were an aqua, which resembles the sea itself when it was calm. I felt like I could stare at them endlessly._

_I finally found my voice after staring at the boy a few minutes. "Who are you? Where am I?" I waited for him to reply back. All he did was extended his hand out to me as if he wants me to grab it. I stood there confused wondering what I should do. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a thick black shadow beginning to wade over to the boy. My legs began to move on their own. I began to run over to boy. I tried to move with all my strength, so I could protect the boy from the obsidian entity. It moved like the tides as it grew two times bigger and began to engulf the boy. I failed to make it to him before the shadow could reach him. I grab onto his hand. It was like a tug-a-war between the shadow and me. The boy just smirked as he began to draw me closer. I pulled back with all of my might. The darkness began to inch closer to me. I began to feel an emotion that was an adversary of a powerful warrior. The emotion was fear. I feared the darkness itself, and it had sense my fear deep inside me. I tried to release my hand from the boy, but he had an iron grip on me. I never would have been this terrified in my entire life. My mind became blank and all I knew was fear. It was too late to save both of us. The entity surrounds us like a cocoon. The boy disappears from my vision leaving me alone in ever vastness of darkness. It began to suffocate me. I struggle to fight it. I knew I was going to die soon if I didn't catch a breath. My vision blurred. I was going to pass out in darkness; oh the irony._

…

I opened my eyes to find myself in my brother's arms, and Reika, my friend, saying comforting words. _What the fuck is going on? _I looked at them with a confused face. _I never need comforting. _I pushed my brother away from me.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" I said with an angry tone.

Kale just smirked at me and said, "I'm not the one who is screaming at the top of my lungs. I just was being caring brother comforting his little sister."

He ruffled my hair. I brushed his hand away from my head. _He is so going to pay for this._ I glared at him.

"Hurry up and get ready squirt. Breakfast will be done soon." He walked out of the room laughing at me.

"GRRRR! I'm going to make him pay double for messing my hair up in even more." I mumbled as I unwound myself from my covers. I guess I really did toss and turn last night.

"Boo!"

I screamed. _What the hell?_ Reika peaked from the behind the door.

"Hehe…..You should have seen the look on your face! I wish I had camera because it was so priceless." She laughed her ass off. "Fearless warrior my ass."

If I could shoot lighting out of my eyes I would do it right now, but I do not possess that trait. I took a hold of her arm and threw her out of my room. She yelped as she hit the ground.

"Watch it Reika. If you keep taunting me I will tell your crush you like him." I smirked.

She quickly dashed out of the hallway. I laughed. I never have seen her run as fast as she did just now. I cannot believe how much I was affected by that dream. I kept telling myself it was only a nightmare. I went into my bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. I came out of the bathroom in a daze. I did my normal routine like any other day. I grabbed my Kimeran warrior trainee outfit. It bore my family symbol, which was a ruby dragon holding a jewel. It represented my family heritage and our power. In the Kimeran society there are families who control the power of guardians. There are also warriors who bear magical gifts from the mother crystal. The guardians are protectors of the Kirmera crystal. There are a few selected persons to bear the power of the guardians; they are referred to as sages. Each individual who has a magical gift wear smaller crystals, which were formed from the mother crystal. These crystals are bonded to their owner, so if they were stolen they cannot be used by another individual. My own crystal has the family symbol as well. It said the Kimera crystal protects us from the darkness. It gives our people hope and it has never failed us.

I walked over to my mirror and began to brush my navy blue hair into a ponytail. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked at my facial tattoo… I still had the trainee symbol. I sighed. I have been waiting for the day when I could become a true kimeran warrior. Our tattoos show our rank and what our blood relations are. The tattoos are magic infused, so when we change class, or when you are born a female the tattoo changes with each status. Sometimes if the woman is first born then they do not change their family tattoo. My people bear tattoos mostly everywhere on our bodies. Each tattoo has a meaning behind it. I grabbed my daggers and put them in their sheathes. I walked downstairs where my brother was doing his usual whistling. He really annoys me, though he makes killer meals. Kale is not the average ideal warrior, or rather sage. Lucky bastard. My dream is to become a sage as well, though technically there can only be one sage at a time in a given family. The way to achieve the sage status is to be the first born. The predecessor must be either dead or retire in order for the next in line to receive the regal powers.

"Earth to Aya. Anyone in there?" My brother tapped my shoulder. "Wow I guess you like to stare into space." He joked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I am a warrior. I do not muse the day away."

I sat down at the table, with my breakfast directly in front of me. I began to scarf down the food. _Yum! This is the best food in the whole universe. However, I can't tell my brother that because he will get arrogant. _

Reika came out of nowhere and tackled me. "Hey Aya let's go shopping today. Please? You so owe me for throwing me across the floor."

She did the oldest trick in the book. The famous puppy eyes, which I could easily ignore. "No! I have training to do. I'm not going shopping."

She glared at me, and then her expression changed as if she just acquired an idea. "Kale! Aya refuses to act like a normal girl. She hurt me this morning." Reika did the whole show of damsel in distress.

My brother always falls for it. I'm starting to think Kale has a crush on Reika. "Come on little Aya you need to get out and enjoy life for once instead of training all the time." Kale said.

My eye twitched. "Who knows maybe you'll meet a boy. When you start dating you'll be going out all the time, so you should enjoy yourself."

My eye twitched even more. "I WILL NOT BE DATING! Quit calling me little. I'm 15 years old!" I yelled. I hate it when he pulls the little card and having a boyfriend.

"Oh come on Aya you have to think about boys sometimes. You know what I mean." She winked. "Men will kneel before me…."

Suddenly the boy on the beach popped into my mind. Why was he in my thoughts? I usually stated that men will kneel before me and kiss my ass for beating them before I even think about dating them. It seems that a boy is penetrating my thoughts. _He was kind of cute…NO NO NO!_ I cleared my mind. I will not let thoughts about a boy take a hold of my mind.

"I think Aya does think about boys."She whispered to my brother.

He looked kind of concerned. "Aya are you alright. You seemed to be a bit off today."

"I'm fine!" I told him. "We can go shopping, but don't make it a habit."

Reika jumped up and down. This is the only time I am going to surrender to her wishes. "Time for us to hit the outlets." She pulled me out of the house. I really wasn't going to have a good day today.

…

After 4 hours at may different stores, which I lost count after the last ten of them, we walked up a few blocks where we encountered dumb and dumber.

"Well what do we have here? We have the trainee and the follow-ee." I might add that they are not very bright. A squirrel has a higher I.Q. then them.

"What brings you two dummies to the smart section? Do you plan to suffocate us with your stupidity?" I laughed at them. I gave them the cockiest smirk ever.

"Oh, I see you are still as cocky as ever Aya. And you still don't have your warrior status." He touched my cheek.

"Watch it Mitch or you might lose something important." I held my dagger at his groin. No one gets away with touching me like that.

"Well you're still as feisty as ever. You know Aya you should accept me as your boyfriend, since I am a first born and a kimeran warrior. Yours and my blood line are one of the oldest." He grinned.

"Not even if you were the last man on the face of this world." I growled as Mitch reached for me.

"It seems someone is challenging you Mitch." Jacob said. "I think we should teach her a lesson by challenging her to a gauntlet and offer something up for the winner to take." Mitch grinned at the idea.

They both make me sick. I could easily wipe the floor with them, though I rather not risk losing something important to me.

"So how about it Aya you and me in a gauntlet where the winner gets to choose what happens to the loser? I know you never back down in a challenge. Once I win you'll be my bride. We'll be bonded for life. I can see you know in a white gown…"

_You can easily defeat him. Give in to your anger. Show him your might. _A voice said in my head. I gave in. I slashed at him leaving a small gash on his arm. I was pissed off. Once I'm ticked off, I will not stop until I finish my opponent. He hit my sore spot.

"It seems you have initiated my challenge. I can't wait until I have you kneeling at my feet." Mitch laughed evilly.

"Aya you have to stop. You know the law states you cannot fight in a public place where there are innocent bystanders around." Reika shouted.

She was right about the law. It clearly stated no combating shall be allowed in the inner city or any places with innocent bystanders unless it is a tournament or showing for citizens. If we are caught then we could face unspeakable punishments. I didn't really give a damn. I kept on fighting him, matching each swipe of his sword with a radiant flurry of my daggers.

"Let's us leave the two lovers alone Reika. We can discuss our relationship. I know you are an orphan. Don't worry Reika I'll over look that fact. Your bloodline is an ancient one. It could even rival Aya's." He grinned.

"There is no you and me Jacob." Reika pushed him away.

Jacob only laughed more. "What is wrong? I'm not good enough in comparison to Kale? Has he even slept with you yet? I am guessing that's the reason why he took you in."

I wanted to pound Jacob in the ground for saying that to Reika, but I was kind of busy with the other dumb-dumb.

"Oh hell no! You did not just say that. At least Kale is a kinder guy, and he's way more handsome than you." Reika shouted back.

"Oh did I hit a nerve? You look beautiful when you're angry." He smirked.

Now he just unleashed the worse fury anyone can think of. Take cover!

"You know what Jacob I think I might like you when you shut up." She clenched her hands into fists. "Time to teach you a thing or two about manners." Reika began to chant.

Oh no! She is one of the best damn mages around. Run, idiot! Run! What happen to my sweet friend? I suppose to be one who goes into a berserk rage. Oh wait, I already did.

Mitch's sword and my daggers clanged against each other in a deadlock. He then rammed his head into me. Ow! My head! I got up and kicked him in the back of his shin. He grunted as he fell.

"I see….someone likes to play rough." Mitch came up and swung his sword at my head.

It whistled past me. All of the training I have been doing had prepared me for a situation like this one. One of my daggers twirled in my hand. It craved down his back, leaving a streak of blood flowing down his spine. Mitch turned his sword around and slammed its blunt side into my back. _OW! What is with him and using weapons as a blunt object! My back feels like it was ran over with a semi-trunk! _I hesitatedfor a mere second, however it consequentially cost me big time. He slashed across my right bicep. I quickly reacted by plunging my dagger into his left thigh. Mitch shrieked in immense pain; even a banshee would cringe at the sound.

"You little bitch. I swear you pay for that!" He howled.

I tried to move away from him, but he pinned me to the ground with his whole body. His hands coiled around my neck. Mitch began to choke the life out of me, and my lungs began to constrict.

"Aya!" Reika screamed. She began to chant words which I could hear over the beating of my blood in my ears. "I summon you Fintan the white wolf."

White flames danced on the street. They began to gather into a form of a wolf. It had a pelt that looked as if the hair itself could ignite anyone. It was a whitish red, and bore a jewel upon its crown.

"Fintan use your flames to burn Mitch's flesh!" Reika command it.

"What the fuck are you doing Mitch?! We aren't trying to kill them!" Jacob screamed.

The wolf dashed after his prey. He unleashed it pure flames that began to eat into Mitch's flesh. The boy yelped in pain as he back away. I gasped for air, and withdrew my dagger from his leg as he moved away from me. I did a back summersault and landed back on to my feet.

"That was too close!" I said hoarsely as I continued to gasp for air. I moved over to Reika. "Damn! Mitch has just gone over the deep end!"

He then began to laugh maniacally. Shiver! It sends chills down my spine.

"You'll all will grovel at my feet and beg me to spare you!" Mitch smile became so insidious. I think he really isn't kidding.

"I concede to you Reika! I think your going to need help with crazy man over there!" Jacob raised his hands in defeat.

"Glad to have you aboard!" Reika gave him a small smile.

Mitch curled his lips back to reveal a toothy grin. Repositioning his weapon in his grasp, he quickly twirls the weapon once in a large circle before thrusting the weapon's tip into the ground. Reika, Jacob and I clenched our jaws before retreating a few steps as a gale of wind rose forth from the fractured ground. Unleashing a cry to the darkening sky, a large circle with interwoven designs and ancient symbols materialize, singing the ground upon its creation.

"Ho, shit!" I bluntly cursed as Mitch proceeded to chant, his hands folded in a particular position necessary for summoning. A vapor mass begins to form in the middle of the seal. The form begins to take an astro projection of a wolf with ebony fur which glistens in the sun light.

"He summoned the guardian Aesir. We won't be able to defeat it." Reika panicked.

"How the hell did he learn that trick at such a low level?" Jacob's mouth dropped.

I had to come up with something fast before this situation got out of hand. Innocent bystanders may be shredded to pieces. Aesir the vicious tends to attack anyone in his way. This guardian is cruel and a vicious being who cares for nothing, but its lust for power. "Reika, I need you to create a protective shell around the area. This battle is going to nasty!" I shouted.

Reika nodded and began to create the symbols for the protective barrier, which we warriors use to protect the surrounding area. Once she formed the last seal a bubble formed around us. It creates another dimension where our battle could be fought without causing harm to others. "As long as we don't get seriously injured the barrier should hold." She stated.

"I guess there was no point in putting it since we won't last a second against a guardian. What the hell are we going to do?" Jacob whined even louder. "WE are only one warrior and two apprentices. We don't have enough strength to overcome him."

I walked over causally and gave him a slap across the face. "If you don't stop whining then we'll definitely meet our end. I got a plan, so just stay with me or you'll meet your end."

"I don't want to die so young!" Jacob screamed.

I rolled my eyes. There was only a couple ways of defeating a guardian and luckily I knew all of them. I grinned. If Mitch could summon one of the guardians, so could I. I reposition my daggers at my side and began to chant. I was going to summon a lower creature in order to further my plan. Reika caught on to what I was doing. She formed symbols with her hands and began to recite with me.

"I summoned thee Lasair the wandering dragon." A small dragon sprouted from tiny flame. It wings expanded as she gave a loud cry.

"Come to me Conlaodh the phoenix flame." Reika called to her trusty little flame bird. I remember him really well. It burnt me when I was younger.

"Do you really think those weaker creatures can beat the mighty Aesir? I thought you could give me a better fight then this, Aya." He laughed like a loony bird.

"Geez Mitch you couldn't get anymore creepier could you?" I mocked him. The idiot's brain has left the building. He couldn't even pick up on my lousy plan. It shows even morons can become a kimeran warrior. "Even though you may have summoned Aesir it is still in its spirit form meaning we can defeat it."

"Shall we test your pitiful little theory out? Aesir show this bitch what it means to be a guardian." Mitch formed another few ancient symbols. The wolf solidified into this new dimension. Only the sages had this power. A normal warrior couldn't even a tempted this without paying a high price.

"Why do I feel like a third wheel right now? Quit ignoring me guys!" Jacob yelled as he inched his way over to us. "You know what I think I might stay over here. Hey fun you two."

"You fucking coward! You are either fighting with us or against us take your pick!" I shouted. Great why do I get the cowards on my side?

"I'm starting to rethink my alliance….. Hmmm….." Jacob was contemplating whose side to join.

I, being the very cunning one, devised a plan which is fool proof. Even the moron in the corner couldn't mess it up. I'm going to bring my own guardian here. Their powers are flowing even in our blood. It was key part in my plan. All I need is one droplet to bring Nuadha into our plain. I took one of my daggers and pricked my finger. The blood oozed out of my wound. I pinched it in order for the amount of blood I need to bring the dragon forth. Droplets began to patter against the magical circle. My blood began to morph the seal into my family's insignia.

"Aya what the hell are you doing? Your brother is going to slaughter you." Reika tried to pry my dagger from my hand.

"This is the only way to survive unless you got other ideas." I read her expression. "I thought so. Let me handle this. You take care of chicken butt over there, while I put loony here into a coma." I recited the spell in which I could take control of the dragon after he was beckon. It had to work or Aesir would surely kill us all without any hesitation. After forming the final the symbol I called forth Nuadha from his deep slumber. Boy can he get cranky. "Nuadha I need your strength in order to prevail in this fight come forth dragon I beckon thee." A slight wind blew by, but nothing happened.

"HAHA! Where is your great dragon now?" Mitch mocked me.

Grr! That stupid dragon is going to pay. "Come forth you lazy ass son of bitch! I said come here dragon!" I shouted into the air. A rumble could be heard from the ground. The ground began to shake.

"I think you pissed him off Aya!" Reika holding onto Jacob for dear life.

The dragon plowed through the hallow ground like it was cutting butter. Its ruby shone in the sunlight as its head pointed towards me. Its mouth began to smoke. Oh shit! It's going to fry me. "Why have you disturbed me young Nesse?" It spoke in a low tone of voice. I quivered in fear for a second.

"I need you to silence this fool. He summoned Aesir without being an elite or sage." I trembled.

The dragon moved its large body closer to me. Nuadha's scales were a color of a sunburst. He eyes were of a earthy color. He going fry me then eat me great just what I need. "You're giving me a third degree burn just being next to me." I joked nervously.

"Silence! You have broken an old law which was set for a reason. A sage is supposed to handle this matter not a wimpy cocky low life." Nuadha growled.

Ouch! That hurt. He could hit me any lower could he. "I'm the…." I got interrupted.

"I said be quiet. Ayaria Nesse you do not have the necessary traits to call me. You disturb me for no reason what so ever. You are just one lowly being. I think it is time for me to send you on your way to your destiny. I know you are having visions which are signs when you become a full fledged warrior.'' He grunted as he inched closer. "Sleep now young one."

I was stunned. I was going to be a warrior when I woke up. "Wait…" I mouthed as I fell into a deep slumber. What is my destiny? Does it have to deal with that boy? Why do I always have to be the one to look like a fool? There are so many question, but no reply. I shall only fade into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my faithful readers, I have been a little busy between work and class. Have a happy late Fourth of July. Thanks you for reading my first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters. I only own my characters and the Kimeran world. **

_________________________________________________________________________

The breeze and the waves echo through my mind as my thoughts drift in and of it. Images began to display in my mind of many things. A lone boy popped into my mind. He stood before some type of palm tree, the feather thin leaves bowing and fluttering with each distortion of the wind. His silvery locks swayed elegantly in the gentle gusts. The sun blazing overhead glistened off of the fluttering strands of hair, providing radiant highlights of ivory, and deep shadows of a pale blue. His attire consisted of an obsidian and golden tank top coupled with azure jeans. Uniting the two garments were interconnecting straps of a charcoal hue and a silver glimmer. Encasing his hands were two rather small leather gloves. Currently, his toned back was facing me; he was obviously oblivious to my presence. As the breeze brushed across my face, I closed my eyes and sighed heavily before slowly reopening them. The silhouette of the boy with silvery-white locks lifted his head as if the most subtle of details had somehow attracted his attention. I interlaced my fingers behind my back before bowing my head, sneaking quick peeks up at him every so often. Then, time stopped, or so I thought.

The boy, whom I have been observing for quite sometime quickly turned his attention in my direction. I gasp lightly as my body freezes in place. For a moment, I begin to wonder if he actually is looking at me or something behind me. His expression is one of pure curiosity, his eyes slightly narrowed from the glint of the reflected sunlight off of the radiant sand. He blinked a few times before a lazy smile curled his thin lips. My fleeting breath hitched in my throat as the shimmering light reflecting off of the surface of the crystalline water added a vibrancy to the color of his eyes. I remained glued to my spot as he slowly lifted his right arm, extending the appendage out toward me afterward. The comforting smile that still remained upon his lips reflected in the kind gesture he presented me. With a newfound will, I slowly advanced upon him, eventually extending my right hand out toward his outstretched one. A soft smile curled my lips as I slipped my hand into his. The image seemed to slow as our hands connect. It went like a bubble and popped in my mind. My eyes popped opened. I gasp for air. I stared at an endless sky with little white cloud dancing on the horizon.

I sat up as a wave came in and collided with my face. Blah! Salt water. I coughed. "Ewww…" I stood up before another wave could plow into me. I felt something squishy in my boots. I took one off to see what was in it. There was sand in my boot. How the hell did sand get into my boot? I dumped the sand out the best I could do. "Great just what I need. Where the hell am I anyway?" I stared out into the horizon. Geez doesn't this look familiar….I'm on that island again. The only thing different is the other islands over yonder. I remembered the events that occur just a second ago. It was great that I get to have the warrior ranking, even though I had to have this vision. Boy this vision was so realistic. I could actual taste the water. The newer vision of the boy flashed into my mind. I blushed a bit and smiled. All of sudden a hard object smashes into my head. "Ow!" I turn around to see a blue ball on the ground. GRRRR! "I'm going to kill whoever threw that." I growled. I pick up the ball and climbed up the beach to greet the imbeciles. I found them arguing over who was going to find the blitz ball as they called it.

"Wakka it's your ball go find it yourself. " A brown spiky haired kid complained.  
"You are the one who hit the ball Sora. You go find it before it floats to a different island." Wakka snapped.

They seem friendly don't they? At least I know who to torture. "Looking for this boys?" I spun the ball on my finger. I threw it back at them. It rebound off of Wakka's head and hit Sora square on the head. "Ow!" They said in unison.  
"That should teach you to watch where you aim it." I laughed as they stared at me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The boy named Sora asked.

A smirk curled my lips, I'm guessing this is not a vision. "My name is Aya, and who may I ask is requesting my name? "

"I'm Sora. This is Wakka and Tidus." He pointed to the other boys. I'm guessing these boys are the three stooges.

"So boys what is this place called?" I needed to know the name of this world.

"These regions are called the Destiny Islands." Wakka put his hands behind his head. "Geez did you hit your head on a rock?"

I growled. I had to keep my cool. I took short breaths.

"Hey curly cue! Isn't it obvious that she is not from around here? Her clothes are an immediate give away." A voice said over my shoulder.

I quickly turned around to see who stood behind me. My eyes widen. In front of me there stood the boy from my vision. My heart quickens its pace. My breath hitched in my throat. It seems a boy finally has caught me off guard. I guessing he has that affect on all women. A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Wow Riku you managed to swoon another girl within two seconds. I say it is a new record." Sora grinned. I snapped out of my world.

"At least she knows who has the brains around here." Riku smirked. The smile was as I remembered it. It made me want to melt into a puddle. His voice was as sweet and seductive as honey. Warning bells went off in my head. I pushed away the thoughts quickly. I regain my composure.

"It seems someone is little too cocky. You didn't swoon me. You may have caught me off guard, but it would take more than appearance to catch my attention. Many boys have tried, but failed miserably might I add." I smirked.

"Oh really? How come your cheeks are red?" Riku cocked his head. Smart ass!  
I bit my lip. Damn I displayed my emotions. I angled my head down in order to hide my face. "I don't know what you're talking about." I denied it.  
"Give me a break. I can tell you are blushing." Riku appeared out of nowhere and brushed my hair back. His aqua eyes stared into my sapphire eyes. I became startled for a second. I stumbled backwards. Smooth very smooth. Riku-2 Me-0. His hand caught my arm as I fell. Riku pulled me back upon my feet. "It seems I also startled you. I can tell that I definitely have left a good impression." He laughed.

"I can agree with you Riku. You even got her to stumble to her feet." Sora laughed. I'm going to maim them.

"Quit laughing at me. I'm not blushing." I snapped. It was kind of obvious that I was blushing.

"Quit denying it…What is your name?" Riku asked

"She said it was Aya." Sora chimed in before I could.

"Oh really? Well Aya I can show you that you are blushing, crazy might I add." Riku pulled me over to a tide pool. He pushed me close to see my reflection. Sure enough my face was deep red. I could not think of a come back. "See I was right…" He couldn't finish his sentence, because I splashed his face. It was the only thing I could think of.

I inched away from him slowly before he tackled me. Eep! I instantly shut my eyes. I felt my arms being pinned above my head. I could feel his warm breath upon my face. My eyes slowly open to see his face inches away from mine. I didn't know how to react. I accidentally lifted my head up and I kissed him on the lips. I think I'm going to faint. I've never really faint. Damn that dragon! I wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't done his hocus pocus. Though Riku's lips were soft and warm. Bad brain! We don't think about romantic thoughts. Riku pulled his head back. His eyes displayed disbelief. He still held me down with his body weight. Ah ha, a new technique to use against boys…well except for the crazy ones, and the obsessive ones. All I have to do is catch them of guard by kissing. I smirked. It wasn't bad for my first kiss.

"Hey Riku and new girl would you like us to give you some space?" Tidus waved his sword in the air.

"Riku and Aya K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love second comes the paopu fruit, third comes marriage and a baby carriage." Sora sang.

Riku hopped off of me. He dusted himself off as he offered his hand to me. I took it and was hoisted back onto my feet. "It seems you still can't sing Sora." He grinned.

"Ever heard of the word tone deaf before?" I asked him. Yeah, I'm recovering!

"Hey you guys quit double teaming me! I swear you're another version of Riku." Sora brandished his weapon in the air.  
"Ah a challenge is being proclaimed. Hey Riku how about you and I teach these boys a lesson?" I cocked my head.

He smirked at me. "Oh you know how to fight? Sure Aya I'll fight along side you, even though I'll be pulling the weight. " I glared at him.

"Don't worry Riku. I'll make sure they won't even scratch you. You can stay back and watch me instead." Hehe beat that _oh cocky one_. I smirked back.

"Oh my, aren't we a cocky one. I guess me pinning you back there didn't prove anything to you." Riku come back was better than my. Wahhh! He got me. "I'll get the wooden swords. Don't run away like a coward Sora." He grinned as he took off up the pathway to a tree house.

"Yeah right Riku I could easily own you; the both of you in one hit." Sora rambled on to thin air where Riku was standing.

A thought penetrated my mind. Where were my daggers? I patted my pants where my sheathes were. They weren't there. I proceeded to panic. My daggers disappeared. They were so precious to me. Another thought crossed my mind. Oh shit. I felt around my neck. My crystal still hung around my neck. I sighed deeply. Great I was unarmed in an unknown world. I'm going to shred that dragon to pieces when I'm get back home.

"What is wrong Aya?" Riku asked. His voice seems to be soothing me, even though I may never notice it.

"It's nothing. I just lost something. I carried daggers around with me." I explained to him.

"Well we could go look for them after we are done beating these little kids to a pulp." He smirked as he tossed me a wooden sword.

I couldn't help, but smile. Riku was the only one who seemed to pierce my harden shell. My smile lightens my face like it never has before. "Let's cream their asses." I jumped onto the pathway earning a few awes. I followed the boys up the path to a hut with a door. They opened the door. There were steps, which lead to another path. We walked up the steps where they opened a door to reveal an islet. It was the same one from my second dream of Riku. I scanned the area. I spotted two girls sitting on the palm tree with fruits in shape of stars. The red head turned around and greeted us.

"Hey guys!" Sora ran over to her. I think I spot a couple in front of me. "You won't believe me when I tell you I found Riku's twin." He pointed to me. "Her name is Aya."

"Oh really? It is nice to meet you Aya. I'm Kairi!" We shook hands. "So where did you come from?" She was curious.

"Ah Kairi we're kind of busy…having a duel. She could tell all of us when we finish beating Riku and her to a pulp." Sora bragged.

"Oh okay! Good luck Sora! You know where to find me when you're injured." Kairi grinned at her friend and she ran over to the hut to watch. Kairi is a bright one.

"What?!" Sora groaned. I laughed.

"I can tell she knows who has the best skills. Ready for your beating?" I twirled the sword in my hand.

"Not without us!" Tidus shouted as he surged across the bridge, Wakka not too far behind.

"Heh, more morons, same fate!" Riku taunted as he angled his sword out at Sora.

I furrowed my brows as I side glanced over at the silver-haired boy. I then glanced down at the small wooden sword clutched loosely in my right hand. Long objects that required a person to violently and aimlessly swing his or her arms back and forth just wasn't my forte. Frowning with displeasure for the object, I quickly discarded it, the wooden object clattering against a congregation of rocks. Riku glanced toward the newcomer as if she had morphed into an alien creature from another dimension.

"Heh, aww, is someone giving up already?" the young blond-haired child remarked with a confident smirk curling his lips.

I chose to ignore him as I began scanning the sand beneath my feet for something, anything, that I could use as a projectile weapon. A smirk curled my lips as my vision intercepted a collection of small shells littering the sand. I eagerly began to retrieve the calcium composites before rejoining Riku. I smirk confidently at him, eventually earning a mimicked smirk from him. I inhale deeply before exhaling sharply, my body instantly converting to a battle-ready stance with three shells clenched securely between my fingers. Sora narrowed his eyes as he took lowered his body into a defensive position, Tidus and Wakka following his example afterward.

"Charge!" the young brunette leader shouted as he surged toward us.

Riku smirked and voiced a subtle sigh as he gracefully leapt to his right, Sora's wooden sword completely whizzing by his form. Wakka and Tidus surged toward me, the taller of the two hurling his bright azure and ivory colored ball toward my head. A heavy sigh of disappointment cascades past my lips as I easily dodge the round projectile, recoiling with a shell. The colorful combination of calcium and sand struck squarely against the elder boy's forehead, practically knocking him onto the ground. Tidus gasped as he turned to face his elder, questioning him of his well-being.

"Never turn your back on your opponent!" I harshly reprimanded as I lowered my body into a low squat, my _daggers_ crossed before my chest.

Extending my right leg out, I quickly pushed off of a nearby tree trunk before performing a swift circle, succeeding in swiping the boy's legs out from under him. I then placed my hands onto the ground and angled my legs over my head before arching my back. Snapping my feet together, I smirked as I ensnared young Tidus between my flexed feet. He whimpered softly before glancing down at my expression, his face paling two tints. I uttered a sharp laugh before clenching my abdominals, ultimately hurling the young blond out over the edge of the small islet and into the crystalline blue waters below.

"Whoa!" Sora and Wakka gasped as they watched their dear friend soar over the edge of the islet, impacting the water afterward.

"Heh, one down," I remarked as I elegantly advanced onto my feet. "Two to go."

The young boy with aqua-colored eyes smiled confidently at me as he parried another of the brunette's attacks before leaping out of the way of another incoming attack. That left the larger boy to me. I smirked deviously at him before slowly advancing, my shells cocked and ready to fly. Wakka stared nervously at me before proceeding to retreat. He then began to frantically search the ground for an object he could possibly use as a weapon. However, the only objects that graced his field of vision were smooth rocks. Exhaling sharply, Wakka collapsed into a squat before curling his long fingers around a particular rock. He then clenched his teeth before hurling the stone toward my position. I scoffed as I easily dodged the assault, my advance never missing a beat. The older boy began to panic, and thus assaulted me with more rocks. I managed to dodge three before a rather large chunk of compressed minerals slammed full force into the left side of my jaw. I grunted from the pain, the force of the impact driving me onto the ground.

"Yes! I hit her!" Wakka rejoiced, ultimately gaining Riku's attention afterward.

He snarled fiercely before proceeding to surge after the boy, however Sora quickly intercepted him with a sharp crack to his right shoulder. The silver-haired boy voiced the amplitude of the impact before returning his sights back to the boy with sapphire eyes. I groaned softly before gingerly touching the throbbing mark where the rock impacted my jaw. As sharp bolts raced through my facial muscles, I averted my fiery gaze to fall upon Wakka. I grit my teeth as a carnal snarl vibrated my vocal cords. Quickly advancing into a low defensive position, I abandoned my makeshift daggers in favor of charging my opponent.

"Try this on for size!" I shouted as I leapt onto his shoulders, hoisting my legs high above his head.

I glared venomously at him before swinging my legs back around, curling my fingers in the fabric of his shirt afterward. I allowed for gravity and momentum to complete the maneuver as my body swiftly bolted through his legs, resulting in flipping Wakka in midair. He coughed as he landed sharply onto his stomach, the impact robbing him of the air his lungs previously owned. With my fingers still clenched tightly in his shirt, I hoisted my body up into a vertical handstand upon his spasming back muscles. Exhaling sharply, I clenched my abdominal muscles once more before curling my legs down toward my opponent's sprawled form. He grunted sharply once again as my feet collided harshly with his back. Wakka sighed before collapsing against the ground, groaning from the accumulated injuries. I scoffed before finally averting my gaze to fall upon Sora, the brunette still engaged in a duel with Riku. Gritting my teeth, I surged toward him before proceeding into two cycles of backward handsprings. Upon the completion of the third one, I leapt up onto Sora's shoulders, managing to startle the boy mid flip. I smirked in a cocky manner before clenching my abdominals and hurling the young boy with sapphire eyes off of the islet and into the ocean below.

"Whoa," Riku commented, his mouth hung slightly agape.

"Told ya we'd win," I quipped before placing my right index finger under his chin, closing his mouth afterward. Yes! I caught him off guard for once.

His hand grabbed mine. It seemed as if the world stopped for one second to give us this one moment. Our eyes interlock. It took one voice, one measly little whisper to break our contact. Riku pulled his hand away in order to address the individual behind us. I brought mine back to my side.

"Hey Kairi. What's up? " Riku smiled at her. I felt a little pang in my heart. Was I jealous of his attention toward Kairi.

"I came to see how things went. By the way Riku, where is Sora?" Kairi gazed around the islet.

I noticed a spiky haired boy bobbing up and down.

"I'm down……here….help…." Sora tried to paddle to the ladder. Wakka floated by Sora on his back. He looked as if he was still unconscious from our early event. Tidus washed up onto the shoreline. A brunette seemed to be attending to him.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kairi seemed a little confused.

"It must be the wind, or a stupid little creature who got thrown off the islet is swimming for it's life." Riku smirked. He was totally enjoying the fact that Sora was swimming right by us.

Wakka floated right by the islet with Sora swimming after him. They both float by. Sora shouting "Help" every few passes.

I sighed. " I think he is down there enjoying a little swim." I pointed to the floating spiky head.

"Sora? And is that Wakka? What are you guys doing down there? Enjoying your swim. I've never seen a swimming technique like that before." Kairi laughed at them.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny. Come help me lug this fatso up before he drowns us both." Sora complained as he doggie paddled to the ladder.

Kairi dove into the ocean and helped to retrieve the unconscious Wakka and the drown rat a la Sora. She pulled them to the ladder where Riku and I hoisted them up onto dry land.

"Why do we always have to save you Sora?" Riku giggled.

"Shut up! I'm not the one who threw me into the sea!" Sora growled or should I say his stomach did. "It seems I'm hungry now. It is almost lunch time."

"Geez Sora is that all you think about this days." Riku ruffled his hair. Sora batted his hand away.

I giggled at the two of them. I noticed Kairi was laughing at them too. She kind of remind me of Reika. Oh man I miss her even when I've been gone only maybe for a hour.

"Come on Sora let's get you some food, and maybe we can revive Wakka while we are at it. Will you give us a hand Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Sure I'll help you carry this heavy lug." He smirked. It felt as if I was invisible at this moment. They hoisted Wakka onto Riku's back. Kairi sort of dragged Sora down the steps. For once in my life I felt truly alone in the world. I didn't know anything about this world; I was an outsider. I debate whether or not to follow them. I decide at the last second to find something edible around here. I went around the little islet around me and found some fruit. I dive into the ocean to catch some fishes. After ten minutes I finally had my feast. I began to cut up the fruit which was star shaped. After that, I split open a coconut and used half of it as a bowl where I put the fruit. I poured the juice into my coconut bowl and gave it a little spin. I decided to set up a fire, luckily I knew had to use fire magic. "Fire." A little flame appears on my little pile of sticks. I place the fishes on sticks. _Yum! I can't wait to eat this. _I took the fishes away from the flame when they were well cooked. I took a piece of yellow fruit and stuck it in my mouth. Yum! Very sweet. This fruit was the best thing I ever tasted. I began to munch on the fish. It was a little dry. It tasted like old leather. Where are the herbs when you need them the most? I hadn't noticed a certain sliver haired boy walk over to me. Riku yanked a piece of the star fruit from my bowl. _Hey that's mine!_ Grrr…. My fruit. He plops into his mouth. He begins to chew.

"MMMM…this is good mind if I share with you. Sora ate all my lunch up." Riku grinned as I divide the fruits into the other coconut. He took the last fish. "This looks edible." He laughed at me as I shoved the bowl into his lap.

"I hope you enjoy it. I can cook! I just can't cook these fish right." I whined. I munched on my fruit. Stupid Riku! He gave a big smirk as he gobbled the fish down. Stupid sexy smile of his.

"Like the view." He grinned as he gulped down the rest of his meal. I blushed madly.

"It is very beautiful. Where I live there isn't a beach near by." I smiled. "It is more of a city. I come from a place where warriors roam the cities and magic is wild and free. My family is a long line of warriors and mage users."

Riku listened to my every word. It seemed as if he wanted to really leave this world. I knew that the rules state one should not meddle in the affairs of another word. One of the perks to being a sage is you can easily go to different worlds without using some kind of vehicle.

"So you are from another world? I knew it. So how did you leave your world, Aya?" Riku was too curious.

"I really don't know. I just appeared here in an instant." I didn't tell a full lie. I really don't know how the damn guardian did it.

"Well if you don't know how to get home then why don't you stay here? We got plenty of room on our islands." Riku smirked.

I blushed a little. "Okay I guess…until I can go home."

"Maybe we can find you a way to get you home and leave this island ourselves. So Aya would you like to meet the gang more or fumble around in old memories?" Riku offered his hand.

I smirked. "I would like that, and maybe I can show you guys a few tricks." I took his hand. It felt like did every one of vision so warm and gentle. This was going to be a fun day.

-------

_Kimeran World- normal perspective _

Kale paced across the room with a worried look. He was worried about his sister's condition. When he got to the scene of the fight, he saw his guardian cast magic to send his sister spirit to another world. He only hoped she would return soon before the events of future predict would be cast. Kale looked at his sister's body sleep on her bed in a peaceful manner.

"Return soon Aya before it is too late for you to even live your destiny." He whispered to her.

Will Aya return to her body? And what are these events to come? Stay tune to find out.

Thanks to you mgssnake for beta reading!

Thank you Alex Sakura Reed!


End file.
